The Show Must Go On
by SilverTurtle
Summary: The school play wasn't going as planned, but the show must go on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw the School Play episode and I've got two or three ideas for different stories from it, but this one came out first. Let me know what you all think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG, or Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", but I do own some three year old stale popcorn sold to my father by boy-scouts though, the caramel covered kind is still good. It's a shame I don't like popcorn much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jennifer! You have to fix this!" Great. Yeah, excellent. Suzie's yelling at me now because Ned ruined the set, that I took such care to build. He just knocked it over in his jealous fit to keep Romeo from kissing Juliet.

"What am I supposed to do Suzie? I can't exactly make Romeo all better. We're going to have to cancel the rest of the performance." I really don't want to do that, but there's nothing else I can do. I hate failing.

When Ned crashed the set he took out the director and our lead actor. Miraculously, Suzie came out relatively unharmed but mad as a hornet. She refuses to speak to Ned, even though he's been trying to apologize profusely, she's not having any of it.

"No! We aren't going cancel this play. I want to finish it." She has a hold on my arm and her hand feels like a vice. It's going to leave bruises if she keeps that up much longer.

"Well, nobody else knows the lines. Except for Cookie and I'm not putting him up there, it'd be terrible, no one would be able to tell what he was saying. What do you want me to do? I'm just the stage manager."

She looks at me ponderously for a moment. I can see the wheels in her head turning and it does nothing to put me at ease. I can see when she has an idea, her face lit up considerably as she gave me a most predatory look.

"_You_ know all the lines Jennifer. I've seen you mouthing the words more than once during rehearsal. You have to know the lines to be able to set the stage properly. And because you know the lines _you're_ going to be our new Romeo! It's brilliant!"

"What?! What about Ned? He could be Romeo!" I know even as the words leave my mouth that it isn't going to happen. But I had to try. This was most certainly a last ditch effort on my part. I don't want Ned on that stage anymore than she does.

"No he couldn't. He doesn't know the lines and I'm furious with him. He'll be lucky if I'm talking to him by next week. We all could have been seriously hurt in that stunt he pulled. So you're our only option. Suit up Romeo! We've got a play to finish." I can see the determination in her eyes. If I don't suit myself up I'm sure she'd have no problem forcing me to do so. Better to just grin and bear it I guess…

Mere moments later I'm in a stand-by Romeo costume and my hair is pulled behind my head in a low ponytail. I set Lisa and Claire up as replacement stage managers and hope that the rest of the play is relatively uneventful.

Ned seems pleased that it's not another boy taking up the role of Romeo and I can only think about seriously harming him for that smug look of victory on his face. If he were my boyfriend I'd have slapped him stupid for pulling that crap.

Cookie is upset that he's not playing Romeo, but I temporized by making him the replacement director. He doesn't get to actually do anything, but I think having the director title makes him feel better.

Loomer and Buzz are in the horse costume now and we take up from where we left off, Act II, Scene II, the balcony scene. I, in the role of Romeo, and Suzie playing Juliet…this is just so awkward.

"…See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" I'm looking up at her on the freshly fixed balcony as she stares off into space. She is very pretty. I have to agree with Ned on that point. With the back lighting on the stage lighting up her hair and casting shadows across her face and body she looks like some perfect image from a master painting.

"Ay me!" Her first words in this act of ours.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven…" It isn't at all as hard to act completely smitten as I'd thought it would be. It's actually surprisingly easy to pretend this magnificent romantic love for her, this fervor and devotion…it's too easy…because I actually do feel it.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." I begin to climb the balcony as we both continue our lines. I've lost all awareness of what I'm saying, but I can hear all she says as she continues, I'm so drawn to her in this haze that I hardly recognize that I'm moving towards her. "'Tis but they name that is my enemy. Though art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take myself."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." I can hear the murmur of our words as we continue our lines. My eyes are locked on hers as hers seem to be on mine. I wonder if she feels this pull, this need to be nearer to me as I do for her.

I feel the heat rise in my face as I think these things. I didn't put up a fight with her because I wanted this to happen. I wanted this opportunity to be nearer her without being criticized for it. No one can say I behaved in any way unbefitting a young woman, I'm acting and the play calls for Romeo to kiss Juliet, and by god I'm Romeo and Suzie is Juliet!

In this balcony scene there is no kiss written, but our original director wanted there to be one as Romeo parts from Juliet. He said it would enhance the romance of the play so we had to do it. I didn't want to be too eager about it, even though I totally am. As it draws nearer I can feel the anticipation building in me.

Before I know it we're moving closer and closer together. I'm mesmerized by her eyes and she seems to be in much the same state. Leaning closer our eyes close automatically as our lips meet in a soft kiss. Warmth flooded through me and I felt a shiver shoot up my spine. There were sparks, I swear.

I feel her hands move to my shoulders and to my cheek, my own hands move to hold her close; one at the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck. We held the kiss for far longer than the one originally planned, but neither of us notices, still it feels all too short to me.

Pulling away the world rushed back into my ears and I could hear the silence in the theatre. I'm not sure if it was good or bad but Suzie and I continued trying to get our bearings after being completely stunned by what that kiss made us feel. I could see in her eyes that she had felt the sparks too; I could also see that she was confused about it but not upset.

We still had a play to finish so we kept running our lines. I'm pretty sure she's as confused about all of this as I am. I never expected to feel so much from just one kiss. It was amazing.

Looking to the wings of the stage I can see Ned. He's furious. I guess he didn't think we'd actually kiss. And no one thought it would have any effect on us…but it did. Suzie and I…well, there's something there…between us I mean. Something stronger than either of us expected; something more powerful than friendship, something more like…love.

I know that's a strong word to use but I think it's accurate. I don't have any other words to describe how I feel…how that one moment has changed me forever…the words just don't exist. But I wish they did.

If they did I could explain everything that's going on with me right now. But they don't, so I can't. I just know that there's all this stuff messed up inside me and it's warm and twisty and so, so good. All these feelings inside making my chest constrict and making me want to cry and laugh at the same time…and I want so badly for Suzie to be feeling these things too.

Before I know it the play is over and we're taking our bows. The crowd cheers loudest for Suzie and I, some even catcalling and shouting for another kiss. I'd be happy to oblige them but I'm not sure how Suzie would feel about that…actually I'm not sure how she feels at all.

Taking our bows she'd taken hold of my hand and she hasn't released it yet. The look she's giving me now tells me she wants to talk. So as we finish our bows and leave the stage I let her lead me wherever she will…I've already fallen for her, I didn't know it could happen so fast.

She's taken me into an open classroom. After opening the door and pulling me inside she dropped my hand and closed the door again. Her back is to me and I can tell that she's playing with her hands, a sure sign that she's nervous. I see her reach out and lock the door, so I guess she doesn't want anyone else to come in…well then.

"What happened out there?" She's turned to me now and her eyes are wide, her brow is furrowed, she looks pensive and a little afraid. I knew she was referencing the kiss, I suppose it did get out of hand, but it felt so right to be there with her and she was kissing back…wasn't she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I don't know if I want this to be a one shot or not, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was surprised at how many people wanted me to continue this. I kind of wrote it on a lark and this wasn't even the version I wanted to go with, I've got at least one other story line based on the play that I like better. But I was encouraged to continue this one so that's what I've done. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me. Even though I'd take really good care of them and feed them everyday and walk them and keep them clean and…well, you get the picture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did happen out there? Well, I kissed her like the play said to and I felt things that I probably shouldn't have. Now I've scared Suzie and I don't know what to do about it. Unless… "Let's just pretend that never happened."

She whirls on me and speaks in a barely controlled voice "What?! No! I can't pretend that didn't happen. I won't. I don't want to." She started strong but ended softly saying the last; so softly, in fact, that I could barely hear it. "I don't want to pretend that kiss didn't happen. Because it did and it was…it was wonderful." Her eyes closed as she apparently went into a memory of the kiss and a smile spread across her face.

"Suzie…" I don't know what to say. She liked it? She really liked it? She liked kissing me? Being kissed by me? How…what…why? Her eyes open again at hearing me say her name and they lock onto my own confused orbs.

"I've never felt anything like that before. We both know that I've had boyfriends aplenty and none of their kisses even compare to just one of yours. Jennifer…the things you made me feel...that you make me feel…I've never felt so much. I've never felt so good. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen because I want it to happen again. And again and again and again. Up on that stage I saw the way you were looking at me and it made me feel like I was the most precious thing…the most precious _person _on the entire planet. You made me feel wanted, and safe, and special, and beautiful. Nobody else has ever done that. When you kissed me I felt like my heart was exploding and I never wanted it to stop. I don't want to pretend that never happened. I can't."

She's come closer to me. During that speech her eyes started to glitter and I knew she was only moments away from tears. Her voice squeaked and cracked as if her throat was growing tighter. Her hands were shaking.

I found myself once more falling into that gaze and before I knew it I'd taken her hands in my own and stared into her eyes silently. My breath came quicker and I lost awareness of anything outside of her presence. I drew her closer to me; moving my hands from hers and placing them about her waist I pulled her body against mine.

I bent my head down to hers and I was kissing her again. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and hold tight. Taking her cue I held her tighter as I continued the kiss.

I was feeling all the same things I had on stage, only stronger now because I knew she was feeling them too. All the confusion was gone. I knew that I wanted her; that I probably loved her, and I knew that she was feeling the same things. Warmth spread through me and any anxiety I had before had deserted me as our lips danced.

Parting I looked at her again and saw that tears were falling down her face. I wonder when she'd started crying and why? Was she happy? I hope so. I only ever want her to be happy.

I reach up and wipe away the tears as her eyes open and she smiles softly again. I pull her into a hug and feel her relax into my arms. Unconsciously I bury my nose in her hair and one of my hands follows suit. Her own face is hiding against my shoulder. We stay in that embrace not saying anything for long moments and I find my eyes closing in reverie and bliss.

Our moment is broken by many voices calling our names. Foremost among the voices is Ned and he doesn't sound pleased, at least not to me. I've known Ned for years and I know his angry voice when I hear it, but I don't really care. He was a jerk; he doesn't deserve her. The people out there with him probably don't know that's his angry voice, it sounds a lot like his regular voice except that it has an edge to it.

I wondered for a moment why they'd be looking for us before I remember that we'd sort of run out on all of them. We were the leads in the play and were expected at the after party. Now that I knew why they were looking for us I straightened out a bit. Looking at her I saw a little worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. We don't have to tell them why we ran off. They're only looking for us so we can be at the after-party." I see her sigh in relief and feel a pang of disappointment. She doesn't want to tell them about us…wait. Is there an us? Do two kisses make her and me an 'us'? I don't know. I just know that I was full of joy a moment ago and now it's shadowed with pain because she's afraid to tell them we kissed again. But maybe I'm interpreting that sigh all wrong. I won't know unless I ask and I'm too afraid to.

"We should go. They're still looking for us. We've a party to attend Juliet, and being late would just be rude."

She laughs a little at the faux accent I'd spoken in and links her arm with mine. Maybe she's not afraid to let them know after all. I brighten at that thought and allow her once more to lead me away.

Exiting the formerly locked room into the hallway we see searchers looking in windows and knocking on doors calling for us. Ned spots us first and charges us as though he's on the warpath. Pulling up short he scans us both and takes particular notice of our linked arms. I see fury flash across his face before he schools his features into a semblance of calm.

"So, what've you two been up to?" The question seems innocent enough but it's really him trying to pry information out of us. He's so transparent sometimes. I wonder why Suzie liked him romantically. He's not that cute, but maybe that's just my best friend side speaking.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just having a little girl talk." Her response was flawless. He couldn't very well be upset with his girlfriend and best friend getting along and having some girl talk. He knows I've been trying to get a female friend because I was sick of having just two male friends. He still looks suspicious though.

"Really Ned, it was just girl talk. Clothes, hair, boys…nothing really." My words seem to throw him off the track. I know he's still thinking about the stage kiss and how we both must have looked afterwards, I believe stupefied would best describe it, but he allows our excuse to stand.

"Well then, we've all got a party to be at. I want to show my girlfriend off." He tries to separate her from me but she doesn't let him. I wonder why for a moment before I hear her speak.

"Actually Ned, I need to talk to you about that. In private." She removes her arm from mine and pulls him into the same room we'd been in moments ago. I know that she's going to break up with him and I feel a momentary pang of guilt before I recall how he'd behaved tonight.

She exited alone and returned to my side. Before I could question her she tells me what happened. "He and I are over. I can't be with someone who gets jealous if I even talk to another boy. It's ridiculous. I'm not his property and he has no right to treat me like I am. That's exactly what I told him; and then I said we were over." She shrugs as if it was no big deal but I can see the look in her eyes. He must have said something to scare her.

I let it pass figuring we'll talk later. "Okay. Well, we've still got that after-party if you're up for it?" I hope that she will be and I'm not disappointed as she turns a bright smile to me and we head of in the direction of the party arms linked once more.

I wish she'd stay with me forever. Having her beside me feels right; like we were made to fit together like this…like we'd make the best partners in everything. I suppose that's just what we'd be too.

Partners. Equal in everything. Ned didn't get that about her, she's not a subordinate, she's a partner. I won't make that mistake. I'm pretty sure that she's going to be the best thing to ever happen to me and that's okay with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's that chapter down. I hope to put more up during next week but we'll see. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's about darn time I updated this story. I don't know how I let it slip for so long. I hope you didn't mind the wait too terribly.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah and the bunnies stole my parasol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzie is leaving me in a state of limbo. Despite the two kisses we've shared and her breaking up with Ned there's been nothing else. We're somewhere between friends and something more. But I don't know which we are. I know what I want us to be…

We are growing closer, I think that's something, but we were becoming better friends before this whole thing started. I'm not getting any closer to an answer just thinking about it. I need to stop; I'll just drive myself crazy. I've got other things to focus on.

Like the looks Ned keeps giving me. Dark looks that hold only maliciousness. He isn't talking to me, which is probably for the best if he's going to keep looking at me like that. I wonder if that's the look he gave Suzie when she dumped him. I wonder if that's what had her so scared afterwards. That look accompanied by any harsh words would certainly put anyone off their ease.

In the halls where Ned keeps his distance, but continues glaring, there are many interesting things happening. It's like I've become a leper to the girls. They avoid me by keeping as much space as possible between me and them. I walk down a crowded hall and they give me a wide berth. I don't have to wonder about this. I know it's because of the kiss.

I had kissed a girl. On a stage. In public. And I hadn't kissed just any girl; I had kissed Suzie Crabgrass. Right up in front of everyone. And because of that I had suddenly become an anomaly to the people I've grown up with.

I am no longer safe for girls to be around because a) I might be gay, b) I might suddenly try to kiss other girls, and c) gay might be contagious. It's completely ridiculous but it's how they all think. They're not hard to figure out. The curiosity and fear have equal parts in their expressions. They don't want to be around me for fear of being labeled gay and for fear that I might try to hit on them. They're so dumb sometimes.

If the girls are a little afraid, most of the guys are completely thrilled. They've been patting me on the back all day and congratulating me. Apparently I'd done what they all can only dream of doing. Unfortunately this adoration comes with lewd remarks and even lewder questions. All of them are trying to pry the experience from me and I'm sick of it.

They don't care that I might be having some serious identity issues. They don't care that it hurts me to see people cringe away from me. They don't care that I don't want to tell them how it felt to kiss her. They don't care that in my frustration with them I'm digging my nails so hard into my palms that I'm bleeding. They just don't care. And it ticks me off.

I'm sure the look on my face would make anyone smart back off. The girls don't need the warning, they're already avoiding me. But the guys, the lecherous pigs, need some serious attitude adjustments. The lewd calls and jeers are getting more and more offensive. It's all I can do to not punch each and every one of their teeth out; it may not be productive but it would make me feel better.

It was in this state of great agitation and tenseness that Suzie came upon me at my locker and the hall fell silent.

Taking a nervous look around she tells me that the guidance counselor wants to speak to the two of us. Now. I'm surprised for a moment before I realize that we must have caused quite a stir with that kiss. Sure it was just on stage but having two girls kiss, even in a play when there were no other options, is completely unacceptable and inappropriate.

After she'd delivered her news she turned on her heel and trudged to the counselor's office. I move to follow her and hear the students in the halls start the buzz of rumors. This is not going to be pretty. I can only imagine what they're thinking, what they're going to say. This could be trouble.

Ignoring the sense of dread that rises in my gut I walk to the office trying not to look anywhere but at my feet. I make it there and am immediately waved in. I see Suzie already sitting and looking miserable. I take the other seat as I hear the door close behind me. I turn briefly and see Principal Wright has joined the meeting as well. This can't be good.

The counselor starts the meeting and she's speaking kindly enough to make me relax only the slightest bit. "I suppose you both know why you're here." A leading statement that is completely unnecessary; of course we know why we're here.

We both just nod. Talking won't do us any good right now anyway; I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to keep my voice steady if I tried.

"That's good." Principal Wright tries to smile as he says this but it comes out more like a grimace. "Now girls, you know that what you did on that stage was wildly inappropriate. I know you were just trying to keep the play going but still, it wasn't proper."

Anger flares in me briefly hearing that. What is proper anyway? Inappropriate, of course it was inappropriate! We were trying to do a good thing after Ned caused so much trouble and we're sitting in this office about to get a talking to while Ned gets off scott-free. This is so wrong. It's not like we planned to be up there kissing in front of most of the school and their parents. We hadn't, but it had happened and I'll be damned before I apologize for it. I'm tensing again, my hands balled into fists that I can't do anything with.

I wonder if Suzie is having any of the same reactions I am, at least I start to wonder when I hear her speak "What do you mean inappropriate? When did it become inappropriate for understudies to take up the slack? We didn't do anything wrong. We kissed, on stage, as part of a play that was quickly falling to shreds, trying to salvage what little was left!" I hear the same anger within me coming out in her words and I feel a swell of pride overtake me as she defends our actions.

"It isn't inappropriate for understudies to take up the slack, that's quite commendable. It is inappropriate for two girls to be kissing on that stage when the play could have been done without it, or with air-kisses." That's the counselor. "But we aren't here to reprimand you for that. We're here to make sure there isn't anything inappropriate going on between you two."

What?! Why the hell is that their business? It isn't. It is none of their damned business whether there's anything going on between us. And if it was why is it immediately deemed inappropriate? Because it would be a homosexual relationship? Because we're both girls? This is ridiculous.

"Anything inappropriate going on between us? Like what? Do you mean to ask are we something more than best friends? Do you mean to ask if Jennifer and I are in a relationship? Because if that's what you're trying to ask I don't see how it's any of your business. It would be a part of our personal lives and would have nothing to do with school."

"That's where you're wrong Ms. Crabgrass" the counselor tells us plainly. "It is our business because it's our business to keep order in this school. That stunt you pulled on stage is already disrupting our routine. The students aren't paying attention; they're too busy gossiping about your actions. And parents are calling in outrage that we'd let something like that happen on our watch. They don't want their children exposed to things like that."

"Things like what? Like theatre? Or like a gay couple?" I don't know where I got the courage to ask those things, but they're out now and the shocked looks on our administrators' faces is enough to bolster what little courage I have. "It's not your business whether there's anything going on between Suzie and me. If there were, it certainly can't be called inappropriate because that implies a prejudice against homosexuals on your part and that's something that could get you fired. It certainly wouldn't be anyone's parents' business but our own and it isn't the students business. Private lives are meant to remain as such."

"Ms. Mosley! How dare you speak to us like that? We're just trying to watch out for the students' best interest." Again the counselor. It seems Mr. Wright doesn't share her feelings. In fact, he looks rather put out about the whole thing.

Suzie quickly fills the silence that was threatening to fall over us. "And it's in their best interest to hide gay relationships from them? Why? Because they're never going to encounter them in the real world? Because you want to fill them with the same prejudice against homosexual relationships that you have? Because something like this just might make them open their minds and become better people? Right, yeah, that's in their best interest."

I can hardly breathe. I had no idea she felt so strongly about this. I had no idea she'd defend this so strongly and so well. Everything I learn about her makes me love her more. She's just so amazing.

"That's enough! I'm not going to take anymore lip from you little middle school dykes!"

Whoa. That's grounds for a firing if ever there were any. I hope Mr. Wright agrees with me.

"You can't talk to the students that way. You're supposed to help them, not antagonize them. It is never okay for a person with authority to say such rude things to students, especially not a counselor. You're fired. I want you out. Now." Mr. Wright does agree with me. That's a relief. I was beginning to think he'd forgotten how to speak.

The counselor did leave but that didn't mean Suzie and I were dismissed. In fact Mr. Wright had a few questions of his own.

"I only need to know one thing. Is there something more between the two of you?"

I start to answer "Mr. Wright, there's n-" but that's as far as I get before Suzie talks over me.

"Yes. There is something more. But it's new, and we're just starting to figure it out. And I want to give it a chance." I know she was speaking to me even though she kept her eyes on him. Hearing her words I feel my heart soar.

I'm no longer in that awful limbo where I don't know which way is up. Suzie wants to give 'us' a chance. She wants to try. That's enough for me.

It's also enough for Mr. Wright as he simply nods and dismisses us saying "I'm on your side. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Wow. Mr. Wright approves and Suzie wants to be an 'us'. I don't know how much more I can take.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. Leave your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, it's been too long. I'm a lazy bum. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy it. Well, you don't have to enjoy it, but I hope you do. I'm still planning more for this one, but I can end it if you all think this is a good place to. We'll see.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be going to college trying to get a degree I probably won't do anything with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the excitement with Mr. Wright and the counselor I was glad to be out of there. I think Suzie was too, if the gusty sigh and bright smile she gave as soon as we'd exited the office was any indication. Now all we had to deal with was the school population at large, Ned in specific.

It was lunchtime now and with nothing else to distract us Suzie and I made our way to the cafeteria. There were a few cat-calls in the hall, some shouted insults, and a lot of shuffling to stay out of our way; I'd find it amusing if I weren't still reeling from everything else. So distracted was I, that I didn't even notice the person in front of me until I'd knocked them over.

After some initial stumbling I manage to get myself off of the ground and in a standing position so I can brush myself off. "I'm so sorry. I should really watch where I'm going."

"You really should. You could have flattened me Moze." I look up at hearing my nickname and see none other than Ned staring back at me. There's an amused smile on his face as he straightens out his flannel shirt and glances between Suzie and myself.

"Sorry Ned. My mind was just in another place." Maybe dealing with Ned won't be so hard after all. He's making the effort to be civil at least. He doesn't seem to mind that I practically ran right over him.

"That's okay Moze, really. I know you didn't do it on purpose, things like this just happen sometimes." He can't be just talking about my running into him, that usually only garners a slap on the shoulder and some playful joking about clumsiness, not a mini-speech about happenstance. But he can't be saying what I think he's saying, can he?

He can't be saying that he's okay with what happened between Suzie and me, that he's not upset about being dumped, and that he doesn't blame us anymore. But locking eyes with him I see that he's being sincere. The nod he gives confirms my thoughts. He's really okay with all of this. I wonder when he got so insightful. When was he filled with goodwill toward his fellow human being? And since when is he world wise? This is just weird.

"Ned," Suzie begins carefully, "what's going on with you? You seem…very happy." I can tell by the way she's shifting from foot to foot that she's uncomfortable with him. True their relationship, if such it could be called, was short but it was still there. And their break-up hadn't exactly been on good terms. It was understandable that she'd be a little nervous interacting with him.

"I am happy. After the play, and after we split up, Missy came to talk to me. Calmed me down a lot and made me see reason. Odd that it was her that could do that. We're going out now. Sorry for being a jerk that night. I was just upset." Now it's Ned's turn to squirm under our incredulous expressions.

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. I mean, I knew that Missy liked Ned; that much was obvious. But I had no idea Ned liked her back. It's a good thing, I guess, that he has someone else to focus his possessiveness on. I know that Missy will appreciate it. Ned can focus all of his attention on her and she can soak it up like a sponge…they should have gotten together a long time ago. It would have saved us all a lot of trouble.

"Uh," Suzie is sounding as confused as I am, "That's okay Ned. It was kind of my fault too, I guess. And hey! Good for you and Missy. You'll make a great couple." She sounds relieved that she doesn't have to deal with any real fall out from him, and genuinely pleased that he found someone new. Even if it was just moments after their fling ended.

"Well, so now that that's out of the way, why don't we get some lunch." All three of us jumped at the sound of the new voice. Missy had somehow managed to sneak up on us and she apparently heard the whole conversation. She grabbed Ned's hand now and dragged him into the cafeteria, not bothering to see if Suzie and I followed or not.

I shot Suzie an amused grin before following in Missy's formidable wake to take my place in the lunch line. I could feel Suzie at my back snickering at Ned and Missy's behavior. It was obvious who wore the pants in that relationship. Missy was practically leading Ned around by his nose. Of course, he was more than happy to follow along. Still, it was funny.

Lunch Lady was serving up beans today and giving readings. To Missy she said "Oooo, girl, you're gonna like your date this week!" Hearing that, Missy gave Ned a beaming smile and flounced to a table calling back that she'd save us all seats.

To Ned, Lunch Lady commented "Get the lilies. And no sticky foods, they won't go over well." With a nod and a chuckle Ned moved off to sit with his new girlfriend.

It was my turn. Lunch Lady looked at the beans, then at me, then back to the beans. Concern warred with pride in her expressions before she said "It isn't going to be easy, baby, but it will be worth it." She handed my plate over while I stared at her wondering exactly what she meant.

Before I could ask her anything she was scooping out Suzie's beans and reading them. After a little prodding she looked up with the same expression she'd given me and said "Believe in yourself and don't give up. You two stand a chance." She glanced between both of us and we glanced at each other.

Not really certain of anything anymore, we were forced to move on as other students clamored to get their food. We took our seats at the table with Missy and Ned, surprisingly comfortable with each other. Cookie came to join us, and Martin, Lisa, Coconut Head, and a few others. I think this is the beginning of a promising group of friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there you have the newest chapter. By the way, you all should go see the movie Pan's Labyrinth; it's in Spanish with subtitles. It's awesome. A fairy tale filled with blood and guns…it's better than I make it sound, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been like a month…okay, a little over a month. I'm a terrible person and you can beat me with stones for making you wait later. First, I would like you to read this chapter. I think I stopped at a good place to end the story so I'm going to call it complete unless I get a huge influx of reviews telling me I absolutely must continue this thing. Otherwise, it is done and I can focus on my other stories and the new plot bunnies I've been gathering. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own them except in my dreams, where I make a horrible mess out of things and they end up cancelled (heaven forefend!). Well, actually I own the characters I created, go me.

Warning: You might not like some things that are said, but I'm sure you'll get over it. I mean no offense and I don't necessarily believe all that I make them say, it's all just plot device to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It looked like everything was going to turn out just fine. Ned was okay with my relationship with Suzie. Missy was finally dating Ned. Cookie didn't care who dated whom as long as he got to have pizza with Lisa Zimo. The evil counselor was being replaced by some lady named Mrs. Splitz (she seems a little crazy, like there are six different people in her head). Mr. Wright was watching out for us when he could, making sure nothing got too out of hand. Yes, it seemed as though everything was hunky dory.

The play had been over a week ago and the students had finally simmered down. They weren't cat-calling Suzie and I in the halls anymore. There were still some insults thrown our way but most of those stopped when Missy stood up for us. I'm still shocked at how cool she is with all of this, she's been surprisingly supportive. I thought she'd be at the lead of the angry mob and instead she's one of the first to jump in our defense. It's so good to see her powers used for good instead of evil. I guess with Ned to diffuse her temper she doesn't need to lash out as much.

With all of our worries at school taken care of Suzie and I have been able to solidify our relationship. We spend tons of time together, like we did before in the 'friends' stage, only now it has the added benefits of hand-holding, cuddling, and the occasional kiss. It's been absolutely wonderful. I can't even describe the state of bliss I've been in for these past few days. I have the most perfect girl in the world at my side, and she actually wants to be there, with me. I can hardly believe it.

Sometimes I think it's all just some marvelous dream and I'll wake up and find out it's all been in my head. That I'll wake and discover that the play went off without a hitch, that I was never Romeo and that I never kissed her. But every morning I get up and it's all real. Suzie really is my girlfriend because I really did step in as Romeo. She's with me because I kissed her on a stage, in front of dozens of people, and it sparked something between the two of us that we were powerless to stop. Not that I would have tried to stop it. It's been the best thing to ever happen to me. Fate is actually on my side. Amazing.

I know that Fate is on my side because Suzie is still here with me. In my room, right now. We're supposed to be doing homework, but we allow ourselves to be easily distracted by each other. Every once in a while she'll lean across the pile of books that lie between us on my bed and kiss me. And every time I kiss her back. Sometimes it's just the mere hint of a kiss, other times it's more solid; sometimes fluttering, sometimes heated; and each a confirmation of the feelings we have for each other.

It was during one of the more heated kisses that I felt the world crumble.

My door had been closed, but apparently I had forgotten to lock it. I heard the phone ring and my mother answer. She was quiet, listening I guess, but then she slammed the phone back into its cradle. For a few moments nothing else happened. Suzie and I went back to our study, kiss, study routine and forgot all about it.

Minutes later Suzie was kissing me again. I had just put my right hand to the back of her head, holding her in place so she couldn't flutter away again, and made our kiss deeper. My tongue had just gained access to her mouth and I was smiling into the kiss when I felt my door slam open.

My mother flew in shrieking in rage. I had never heard her like this before. As soon as she caught sight of us kissing she shouted "So it's true! My daughter has been corrupted! I can't believe it! I _won't_ believe it! This can't be happening! Not in my family!"

Of course, her slamming the door open had made us jump apart, but it was obvious that we'd been kissing. I could see Suzie's face was flushed, her lips a little swollen and darker than they usually are, and I knew I looked much the same. It didn't help that my hand had fallen to her knee when we had been startled and that my mother immediately saw it and violently removed it by grabbing and flinging my wrist off of Suzie.

I was terrified. I know Suzie was too, her eyes were as wide as saucers and she had gone all pale. My mother shouted loudly enough to bring my father and older brothers crowding into my doorway. I couldn't let them trap us in here like this so I did the only thing I could think of…I started talking.

"Mom, calm down." I got off my bed and stood before her. One can't really defend oneself while sitting on one's own bed. So I got up to face her. She immediately got right into my face and shouted some more.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down?! I just found out my _daughter_ has been kissing her best friend, her _female_ best friend, behind my back, under _my_ roof, for God only knows how long and you want me to _calm down_?! Not going to happen! I want you out! Both of you! Out of my house!"

I could see my father's shocked face, but I'm not sure if he was shocked about me being gay or about my mother's current behavior. I could also see Aaron and Blake behind him looking bewildered.

"Mom! No! We're not going anywhere. You don't understand-" I was trying to be calm and reasonable, though I don't know how successful that tactic would be. I just thought that maybe my being calm in the face of her hysterics would make her simmer down some.

"Oh, I understand plenty all right! I _understand_ that my _only _daughter has entered into this _sinful_ relationship with another girl and if she doesn't end it _right now _she's not going to _be my _daughter anymore and she's going straight to _hell_! _That's_ what I understand!" The sheer venom dripping from her words felt like a physical blow. It was almost like she had punched me in the gut. How could she say these things? How could she believe that the way I feel for Suzie is wrong? How could she even think of disowning me?

While I stood stunned Suzie had managed to slide off the bed beside me. She took hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly. When that didn't get my attention she whispered in my ear "Remember what Lunch Lady said? That this wasn't going to be easy, but-"

I cut her off there, finishing the sentence as I snapped out of my shock, "-it'll be worth it. We stand a chance." I looked into her eyes and gave a strained smile. Just then my father stepped in.

"Hey now. Calm down. Let's not say anything we'll regret later. We just have to talk all this out. Jennifer, I think it's best if Suzie goes home now."

"No way," Suzie states as she grips my hand tighter, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave her to deal with this alone. Not now, not ever, especially not since I got her into this mess to begin with."

Those words seemed to shake my mother out of her fury. She looked at Suzie more carefully; she noticed our white-knuckled hands locked together and the determined looks on our faces. She was still mad, but she wasn't insensible now. She took what I assume was a calming breath and said "Fine. We'll talk about this. But we're doing it out in the living room and I'm calling your parents. They should know what's happening."

Suzie just nodded and gripped my hand tighter. She was frightened and so was I. I had completely forgotten that we'd eventually have to tell our families about our relationship. I thought that once we were out at school that nothing else mattered. Silly me.

A tight ball of apprehension formed in my stomach. I felt sick. But I also felt elated. Suzie was sticking by my side; she hadn't taken the easy out my father had tried to give her. She was staying and fighting for us. She was going to face both sets of our parents with me. She must be just as anxious as I am. She must be terrified! And she's still going to fight for us. God, I love her!

…I love her. Where had those words come from? Thinking them I know them to be true. I also know that one week seems way to fast to decide something like that, but despite that I know that it is the absolute truth. I am in love with Suzie Crabgrass.

It doesn't matter what happens next because whatever it is, it can't take away that truth. I am in love with her and that's that. No matter what our parents say or do I will find a way to be with her. I won't let them take away the best thing in my life. I won't let them stop me from having love. It shouldn't matter to them who we fell in love with, only that we're happy. And right now, about to stare down four upset parents with my girlfriend by my side holding my hand the whole time, I couldn't be happier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there you have it my pretties! Was it worth the month long wait? Should there be more, or are you content to let this tale end without resolution for the parents? I sure am, who cares what the 'rents think? Not I! I do, however, care about what you all think. So if you wouldn't mind too terribly, leave a review and let me know how you feel about this whole thing.

Just so you know…I feel pretty damn good about myself right now. I'm on top of things for school and I've managed to put a capper on this story. And now that I'm only going to get two hours of sleep before I have to get up for classes, I will bid you adieu!


End file.
